Mongol Empireball
Mongol Empirelball |nativename = Ikh Mongol Uls |reality = Mongol Empire |government = Horde Elective monarchy |personality = Mighty! |language = Mongolian Chinese |capital = Avargaball, then Karakorumball, and then Khanbaliqball |religion = Tengrismball Shamanismball Buddhismball Islamball(enemy) Zoroastrianismball Christianityball |friends = Every slave ally of mine. |enemies = Anyone who resists me. |likes = War, invading, pillage, rape, genocides, domination, and more war. Other Religious |hates = Being defeated. (Damn it Vietnamball and Polandball!) 1368 worst year of my life, Ottoman Empireball (SHAME!!!), Kebabs |predecessor = Khamag Mongolball Khwarazmianball Qara Khitaiball Jinball Songball Western Xiaball Abbasidball Nizari Ismaili Stateball Kievan Rusball Volga Bulgariaball Kingdom of Alaniaball Kingdom of Daliball Cumansball Kimek Khanateball Sultanate of Rumball |successor = Chagatai Khanateball Golden Hordeball Ilkhanateball Yuanball Northern Yuanball Timuridball Anatolian Beyliksball Mamlukball Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball Kingdom of Polandball |founded = 1206 |ended = 1368 |notes = |image = Mongol no more no less-0.png |imagewidth = default |caption = Mongol Stronk! REMOVE COUNTRIES IN MY WAY |intospace = No, but can into conquer |status = Dead |bork = pillage pillage }} Mongol Empireball is an historical countryball that conquered much of Asia and part of Europe, before dying. He was responsible for the murder of Kievan Rusball, which is why Russiaball hates Mongoliaball today. History Mongol Empireball evolved from 1ball in 1206. He conquered so many places that has too many successors. Friends * Golden Hordeball - My strongest son. Unfortunatly he wasnt as good or strong as me. * Hunball - Ancestor. He conquered more European clay but didnt go as far as me. * Assyriaball - Hates Kurds, Kebabs Chinese and is a Crusader. Must protect him from them * Armenian Kingdom of Ciliciaball - Give me reinforcement in mideast * Kingdom of Georgiaball - Give me reinforcement in mideast * Tibetan Empireball - He respect me and pay taxes to me, so i don't invade him Enemies * Kingdom of Polandball - He kicked me out of Europe along with Lithuania and Hungary. * Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball - Same as Poland. * Hungaryball - Same as Poland * Kievan Rusball - XIXIXI!!! I kill yuo! NOW I CAN INTO EUROPEAN CLAY. * Goryeoball - XIXIXI. Yuo guys resisted to me, but I got yuo. NOW I CAN INVADE JAPAN. * Japanball - He didn't respect me, so I came over, ready for war, and died in a tornado (actually a typhoon). But I tried again and had a nice time fighting with him and then died in a tornado (actually a typhoon). * Ottomanball - YOU TRAITOR!!! You are my Adoptive Son, you should Remove Kebab and not being one of them. Stop Genociding and Enslaving me and my Crusader/Christian Friends. * Timuridball - Another Kebab which tortured and exterminated me. Ilkhanate, Yuan and Chagatai died during his life time. * Mamlukball - Stupid kebab kingdom who defended mideast till last stand and made me defeated in mideast. Yuo killed one of my best generals. * Majapahitball - Stupid javanese kingdom who disgraced my messenger and defeated me in southeast asian front. Btw we work together to kick Kediriball ass. * Abbasidball - Stupid kebab who ignored my ultimatum. TAKE THAT I MADE YUOR SHINY BAGHDAD INTO FLESHY RUBBISH CITY. * Mingball - My last and stronkest suceedors. How to draw Draw Mongol Empireball is fairly simple: # Draw a basic circle shape. # Draw a blue up-left quarter with a white fire-sun-crescent symbol. # Divide the rest into four stripes using three red lines with triangles facing down. # Draw two slant-eyes and you've finished. Gallery GjU06d9.png C3Qpncj.png 'ykDmBJT.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png }} Category:Mongol Empireball Category:Historical Countryball Category:Empire Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:Nomads Category:Khanates Category:Monarchy Category:Russiaball Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Iranball Category:Burmaball Category:Polandball Category:Bosniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Romaniaball Category:Georgiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Syriaball Category:Christian Category:Buddhist Category:Historical Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Belarusball Category:Bhutanball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Chinaball Category:Czechball Category:Hungaryball Category:Indiaball Category:Iraqball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Laosball Category:Mongoliaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Pakistanball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Thailandball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Ukraineball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:War Lovers Category:Superpowers Category:Historical Superpowers Category:Christianity Category:Big Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:Tengri Category:Tengriist Category:Tengriism Category:Shamanism Category:Shamanist Category:Buddhism Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab sucks Category:Kebab killers Category:Islam Removers Category:Jewish Category:Buddhistball Category:Jew lover Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Anti-Muslims Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover